


If Vanellope never met Ralph

by Lady_Meepington



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Also lets appreciate this werid ship between two characters that had hardly any screen time together, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't judge me I wrote this when I was 13 and I'm reuploading this becaues I hate my self, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Like yassss Rancis give us absolutly nothing!, Ralph? We don't know her, Romance, Set during the first movie, and even when they did his was awful to her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Meepington/pseuds/Lady_Meepington
Summary: What would happen if Vanellope never met Ralph and how life would have been without him. Like I said in the tags, this was a story I wrote when I was 13 and just decided to reupload on here so maybe don't judge too hard. Or do, I don't really care. Enjoy! (Also I may come back to this and rewrite it but not sure yet)
Relationships: Rancis Fluggerbutter/Vanellope von Schweetz
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: The glitch

**Vanellope POV**

I was in the junkyard, finding pieces to add to my new kart that I had made myself, I started it up I sounded like a real engine, I was very proud of myself before I realized it wasn't my cart that made the noise. 

I saw the over racers coming towards me so I pretended they weren't there knowing they would bully me, Taffyta got out of her cart as did the over racers, I got very nervous as they circled around me so I pretended I wasn't scared, "hello fellow racers, came down to see the computation, Hu, well hear it is the lick ade split, built it myself fastest pedal-powered west of the wack-a-mole check it out" I said while getting in and started it up.

The over racers looked unamused by this," oh Vanellope it's so… you, but you can't be a racer" Taffyta told me while putting a lollipop in her mouth.

"oh yeah, yeah I can because if I pay my fee I'll be on the board then yeah I'll be a racer", I said to her.

"Well king candy said glitches can't race", Taffyta said while throwing her lollipop on the floor at this moment I am 100% terrified and really hoping no one notices.

" I'm not a glitch Taffyta I've just got dyslexia ok", I said while glitching up a little from being scared, "the rules are there for a reason Vanellope to protect us, say I'm you, I'm in my weird little cart, I'm driving and I actually feel kinder cool for once", she while in my cart, I don't like where this is going, I thought," and then all of a sudden 'O'no I'm gliitttcchhhing", Taffyta said tiring the steering wheel from my cart.

I was felt tears running down my eyes', "hey", I said still crying, "see your just an accident just waiting to happen", Taffyta said while throwing the wheel right onto my face.

"O'no I'm gliitttcchhhing to", said another racer said while breaking another bit of my cart, as soon as all the races started ripping pieces of I ran over to stop them, I pulled Taffyta's arm to stop her," Please, I just what to racer like u guys", I said while making her glitch a little.

"You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be", Taffyta said while pushing her into the chocolate mud.

Vanellope started crying again in the mud, not getting up because she knew if she did Taffyta would push her back in.

The racers stop and went back to their carts' as soon as my cart was beyond repair, the cart's flew past me but I saw something flying out of one, I went over to see what it was, it was Rancis jumper. 

**Rancis POV**

It was 1 hour after we paid a little to the glitch when I realised I left my jacket at the junkyard, when I got there I found my jumper near the mud but then I hear crying," Hello", I said as I walked around, trying to see where it was coming from.

"Leave me alone", I heard from behind me, I turned around a saw the glitch, she looked like she had been there crying for the last hour, she was sat next to her now broken cart, she looked so helpless. 

"Are you ok?", I asked her she look at me as if I was crazy but answer," No", she said still crying.

I when over to her but she crawled away, she now looked terrified," It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you", I said as she starts panicking.

She looks at me and saw guilt in my eyes' "Who are you?" she asked shyly, I replied, "Rancis, um what's your name?" I asked I didn't know her real name because I would always call her glitch.

"Vanellope," she said.


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

**Rancis POV**

She asked," Why are you being nice to me?" I replied, "why not," I said smiling, she smiled back then glitch, "sorry I can't control when glitch," she told me.

"it's ok I don't mind," I said, I look at the cart, realizing what I and the rest of the races did," I'm sorry about your cart," I said hoping she wouldn't get mad for bringing it up.

"It's ok, I can make another I guess" looking at it, I felt bad for her it looked like she worked really hard on it, then I got an Idea.

"I'll help you make a new cart", I said happily, she looked at me I shock.

"Really?" she asked obviously still in shock.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for," I said to her.

"Where friends?" She asked excitedly, why is she so excited?

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"o my mod this is so exciting," she said jumping 

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Because I've never had a friend before," she said jumping up and down, I was shocked I didn't think about if she had any friends before.

"So, do you want a ride home?" I said, she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked me

"Yeah" I replied

"Ok, um can you give me a ride home?" she asked shyly why did ask if I could keep a secret?

"Yeah, sure where do you live?" I asked

"Just drop me off at Diet Cola Mountain," she said while getting into my cart

"Ok," I said as I got into my cart

**Vanellope POV**

Rancis had been driving for 30 minutes know but we finally got to Diet Cola Mountain, when got out I looked at him. I know I can trust him.

"OK, promise me you won't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE about this," I told Rancis.

"I promise," he told me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him, he looked at me weird but he said yes.

"Walk into the wall between the two sugar-free lollipops," I told him, looked at me as if I was joking but I gave him a serious look.

"Really?" he asked me in disbelieve

"Trust me," I said walking towards him

"Ok," he said walked up to the wall and put his arm through it, he looked at me shocked, walked through the wall and said "well aren't you coming in"

He walked completely through and asked, "What is this place?"

"I think it's some sort of unfinished bonus level, I found that secret opening and now I live here," I told him " oh, wait there," I said rushing to my bed "Welcome to my home hay and sometimes I wrap myself in these candy wrappers like a little homeless lady," I said.

"By yourself? With all this garbage around you?" he asked

"Well yeah, everyone says I'm a mistake and I was never supposed to exist what did you expect," I asked.

"I know it's none of my business but why do you even stay in the game then," he asked

"You really don't know anything do you, glitches can't leave their game," I said "one of the joys of being me," I said sarcastically.

"I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow, ok," he said smiling

"Ok, bye," I said also smiling


End file.
